Pipi
Background Pipi is the young daughter of Yori and his late wife. Appearance General Appearances Pipi has reddish-brown fur, cream-colored ears, eyebrows, muzzle, and belly, and brown paws. She can be found playing within her father's shop and sometimes hanging out on Tsuki's carrot farm or Mushroom Village's cemetery. Christmas 2019 Event Tranquil Garden under the stockpile of snow in the second tree. Quotes During Mooncake Festival, in the event area * Tsuki! Tsuki!! Did you see the giant bunny lantern over there!!! It looks just like you hehe!! * The moon is really pretty tonight, Tsuki!!! It looks like a giant cheese wheel in the sky hehe! * Tsuki! Do you think the moon is really made out of cheese? ** (I don't think so.) Ohhh but its so yellow! just like cheese hehe. I can't stop staring at it~ * ...eh? Where did the pretty lady go? She's always here. On Tsuki's carrot farm, carrying lanterns with Tsuki * Ohh!! This bunny lantern is so awesome Tsuki!! * I think lanterns are the best part of the mooncake festival~! * I love this lantern!! It's made of my two most favourite things in the world, bunnies, and the color pink!! Hehe~ *Tsuki! Tsuki look!!! The lantern changes colors!!! When Tsuki burns lantern * Oh noo Tsuki!! Your pretty lantern... In the village central during the Mooncake Festival * I wish mooncake festival never ends!! hehe~ I'm having so much fun! * Hehe, this fish lantern looks funny!! * Candle lanterns are so cool!! Whee~!! I love the mooncake festival!! * Whee~!!! This lantern is so cool!!! Thank you soooo much for lending it to me Tsuki! In cemetery during Halloween event * It's so nice and quite here. Papi says it's so that out loved ones can rest in peace. * Sometimes Papi gets a little teary when he talks to mummy's grave. * I don't really know what to say when I pray for mummy, so I just tell her how my day went. * I saw Papi talking to your grandpapi's grave the other day, Tsuki. I think he misses your grandpapi a lot. Halloween: In Spooky Ghost costume * Oops sorry Tsuki, I didn't mean to scare you!! * Papi, papi, look! Are you scared?? * WoOoOoO~!! I'm a spooooooky ghost! Birthday: Surprise party * Happy Birthday Tsuki!!! I can't wait to grow up so I can be as big and strong like you!! * I really love the pink ribbon! It's so pretty~ I wonder if it's edible hehe. * Oh!!! Tsuki, what a big cake!! It looks so big and yummy!! In Moonlit Cave *Papi told me not to touch things, especially mushrooms but ohhh~ These look so cool!!! Especially that one over there!! I want to touch it but I can't reach it! *From afar, those glowing thing really look like gummy worms.. *Tsuki tsuki look!!! Those things on the ceiling are squirming!! Ewwww haha. *Ewww, this rock is all slimey and icky!!